Lucky Strike (PG3D)
|image = Lucky_Strike.jpeg |Level required = Level 1 |grade = N/A |released = 9.3.1 |theme = St. Patrick's Day themed |reskinof = Last Kiss |attribute = }} This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you're looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Lucky Strike (PGW). The Lucky Strike is a Primary weapon added in the 9.3.1 St. Patrick's Day update. It has the same stats of Last Kiss and is merely a recolor of it. Description It is a green rifle that shoots a group of green four-leaf clovers. It has a large fire rate for a shotgun, good capacity, and low mobility. Appearance Due to the weapon being a recolor of its alternative, the gun resembles a rifle. It has a clover-shaped barrel hole and a shamrock and clover aiming sight. It is mostly light green, with a clover on the side of the gun and ammo box. The back handle is part of the shoulder rest. It also has a vertical foregrip on the front. Combat The player holds it with two hands. The shotgun shoots multiple bullets with a large spread in the form of four-leaf clovers, making this weapon perform best at close range. When reloading, the player takes out the clip from the bottom and replaces it with a spare clip. Strategy Tips * Use this gun at close range. The bullets spread, so switch to this weapon when an enemy is near. Try hitting the head. * When moving, use a gun with higher mobility, (as it only has mobility of 100, which was equivalent to the mobility of 50 in modern standards). Counters * Don't stand still, move around and jump around. Try and waste your opponent's ammo. * Fend yourself by keeping away from this gun when you see it. Or take an area damage weapon and blast the opponent to smithereens. Recommended Maps * Heaven Garden * Pool Party Equipment Setups This can be used as an effective close-range weapon, equip a Sniper weapon such as the Prototype. Changelog ;9.3.1 Initial release for Android users only. ;9.4.0 It was removed from the game entirely. Even the previous owners of this weapon no longer have it with them. Trivia * This gun is merely just a copy of the Last Kiss, both have the same stats and attributes. The only difference is the theme and color scheme. * When the weekend sale is running, this gun's price stays as 255 . * It is suggested that you don't buy this weapon if you already own the Last Kiss, as this weapon is simply a re-skinned version of it. * It was removed in the 9.4.0 update. However, this weapon got entirely removed from the game (by meaning entirely removed, all of the players who bought this no longer own this weapon without any refund). ** The Last Kiss, however, did not get entirely removed from the game, meaning that people who has bought the Last Kiss before will still have it usable in their armory. ** This is unfair for people who have bought this weapon, because they cannot keep it, and they did not get a full refund, either. * There is a song by Maroon 5 named Lucky Strike. ** Oddly, it seems to have no other conflict with the weapon. * This weapon was introduced in the 9.3.0 update. * This weapon is the only weapon that is exclusive to a specific mobile device type, being Android. * The Lucky Strike was held with two hands, unlike in Pixel Gun World where its users would hold it with one hand. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Themed Category:Removed Category:Content in Both Games Category:Single Shots Category:Remodel